Betting Big
by FlickeringBeauty
Summary: "Is that why you've been talking to me?" I whispered, shocked at how vulnerable I was letting myself sound. "Because of a bet?" I paused. "You know what, Edward? You haven't changed. Your still the same arrogant, selfish prick you've always been."


**Hey ya'll! How's everybody? I hope you guys are good! Review, critique, and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight because the sole right of these wonderful characters belong to the beloved Stephenie Meyer. The following is pure fiction and fun. **

Betting Big:

_God, I hate Mondays, _I thought bitterly as I stepped through the doors of Forks High. I maneuvered myself through the tiny, crowded hallways, ducking to avoid the school whores, Lauren and Jessica.

"Edward, my man!" Emmett boomed from behind me. I turned and shot him a dirty look.

"Shut up!" I hissed, swiveling around to make sure Lauren and Jessica didn't hear him.

"Sorry dude. What crawled up your ass and died?" He lowered his voice, peering at me in this weird, squinty facial expression.

I rolled my eyes, leaning against the lockers behind me. "Well, as you know, I had a quote on quote 'date' with Jessica this weekend." I groaned.

"And? You got some good ass?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"The opposite." I grimaced looking around to make sure was listening.

"Bad ass?" Emmett looked confused.

"No ass at all! I took Jessica to that pizza parlor, you know, the place I take all the girls, all the time." I started.

"And…?" He grinned. He could tell I was frustrated, and he was enjoying every second of it.

"She decided she was too good to be one of my little friends anymore. Basically, she demanded that I take her to a nice place and make her my girlfriend." I shuddered. "_Girlfriend,_ Emmett. God, who would want a slut like that as your _girlfriend." _

He laughed. "Well, you said she was wild in bed. That's a plus."

"Yeah. But, as much as I enjoy all of that kinky shit… I don't respect her." I said firmly, so he wouldn't think I was fucking around.

"Respect? Who needs respect when you got a hot piece of ass whose fired up for sex?" He grinned, punching me in the shoulder.

I smirked. "Although that is a valid question – I don't want a girl I can't take home to meet my mom."

"True that, brothaaa!" He cheered.

I rolled my eyes at his lack of understanding. "Yeah. How's life being whipped?"

That wiped his smirk right off his face. "Shut the fuck up, man. Rose is a great girl. I'm lucky." He sighed thoughtfully.

"Gay. Gay. Gay. Gay." I grinned cheekily.

"Fuck off, loser. You're just mad because only slutty whores want to be with you. You will never find a decent girl with your looks." He said, glancing down at his phone.

"Was that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?" I joked.

"A weird mixture of both, I guess. Well, hey man, I'm gonna head to homeroom. Rose is waiting." He told me, looking up from Rose's text.

"Whipped!" I called after him as he walked off. I caught a glimpse of him giving me the finger before his big burly body disappeared into the crowd.

I decided homeroom wasn't worth my time, and I went towards the school's pool to do a few laps before first period. I stopped just before opening the clear glass door leading from the gym to the pool. I felt a twinge of annoyance. 'That smug bastard.' I muttered to myself. 'He knows I fucking swim every morning before school.'

For a split second, I almost turned around. But my testosterone got the better of me, and I charged through the door. James stopped abruptly -in the middle of a lap- to look at me. I got the usual expression – a mixture of a smirk and a glare.

He swiftly swam towards the edge of the pool, pulling himself out to stand in front of me. "Edward." He greeted me with a nod of his head so casual you would have thought we were friends or something.

"James." I replied back stiffly.

"What brings you here this early?" That stupid, arrogant smirk once again appeared across his face.

I seriously wanted to punch that smirk off. I held my ground though, and replied with a sneer, "You know the answer."

"That tough guy act is what helps you get the ladies, huh?" He continued smirking.

"You know it." I replied sarcastically, feeling rather childish when I couldn't find a proper reply.

"So." he started casually. "Who are you taking to the prom?"

I internally rolled my eyes. Every major event in our high school years (prom, dances, parties) and even stuff that was school related (sports, grades) had been a competition on who could do better, whether it meant landing a hot girl for a date, making team captain, or getting straight A's. This was my senior prom, and I knew I had to have a better date than the asshole standing before me. As much as I would've liked to lie that I was taking an amazing girl, I didn't want to make up something that I couldn't turn into reality later. "Why do you need to know James? So you can attempt to make her yours?"

"No. Just wanted to mention the fact that I'm taking Victoria." He said nonchalantly, picking up a towel from the stack against the wall and proceeding to dry himself.

Fucking asshole. He knows I've been trying to land her for years… He doesn't even like redheads, he just went after her because he knows I want her. I grunted in mock approval. "Good luck with that." I said with a sarcasm laced voice.

"Problem Cullen?" He grinned.

"Not at all. I was simply using sarcasm to show how much faith I have in her actually going through with it. You know, she's got the attention span of a child. She'll want you for a second, then drift off to another loser." I sneered.

"Hm. Clever, I'll give you that." He touched his index finger to his chin. "She's still not going to go with you, you know that? She told me she thinks you're a mental case."

"Yeah? Well if she thinks that about me, imagine what she thinks of you." I retorted.

"Funny guy, huh? Once again, you're never going to get Victoria. She won't fuck you, ever." He sounded so childish, like he couldn't think up anything better to say.

"I don't care about Victoria." Well, that was a lie. "I could get any girl in this universe to drop her panties at the snap of my fingers. I don't need her." I bragged stupidly.

"Oh? Any girl? You're referring to the girls at Selena's, then?" He smirked.

Selena's was an escort service located in Seattle. These women were gorgeous but let's not forget, high priced. Plus, as much ass as I got, who needs to pay? "Please. You know me better than that James."

"Hm, your right about that one." He shook his head, then jerked up quickly, as if he suddenly got a bright idea. "Any girl?"

"Huh?" I paused.

"You said any girl you could get any girl in this universe to fuck you." He stated mater-of-factly.

Shit. I did say that. I hesitantly replied, "Yeah. That's right." I took a deep breath. "Any girl."

"I smell a bet coming on Cullen." He clasped his hands together.

Bets were an even bigger part of James' and my relationship (that is if what we had was considered a relationship). Every bet was based on how far we could push each other. James and I had done roughly around 70 bets since highschool started four years ago. I knew, inside, that these bets were stupid and childish ways to prove one was better than the other, but I couldn't help it. There was something so satisfying when you won; something that truly did made you feel superior. "Bet? There is no need to bet. You know just as well as I do James. I could get any girl in the world to fuck me. Even Victoria." I snorted, trying to sound indifferent, but truly I was kind of wondering what the bet was. Winning a bet could be the best ending to my senior year.

"Yeah, a bet." He paused, like he was thinking. "I'm betting you can't get every girl in this world. Probably not even every girl in this school." Before I could interrupt him, he started up again. "So, I'm going to pick a girl, and you have to get her in bed before graduation."

I frowned. Any girl? Knowing James, he was going to pick someone hideous. "Fine. Who's the girl?" I replied gruffly.

"That's not all." He grinned. "You must take the girl of my choice to prom. Make her fall in love with you, and fuck her, _while she is sober_. And you need proof that you did the deed."

I frowned. Goddamn, this was an iffy situation. It seemed like he was just adding all sorts of things as he went along. Without thinking, I agreed. "Fine. Pick a girl by the end of the day and let me know who it is."

With a nod, he turned and disappeared into the locker rooms. I shook my head, and walked out. What had I gotten myself into?

Lunch came quickly enough, and as I looked around the cafeteria trying to locate Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Jasper, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned after giving one last sweep of the cafeteria. 'Of course' I muttered under my breath. "James." I gave a curt nod. "What do you need?" I asked, sounding a bit more aggravated than I meant to.

He held up his hands in mock defense. "Just coming to show you the girl."

My mind flashed back to the morning conversation by the pool. "Well, hurry up and tell me. I haven't got all day."

"Impatient, are we?" He smirked. I guess he could sense my irritation, because he looked across the cafeteria, and gave a nod. "Her."

I followed his gaze, trying to figure out in the crowd of people who he was looking at. Then my eyes landed on her. I didn't even bother to question if I was looking at the right person, I knew she was. Eyes blazing, I whirled around, getting ready to rip James's head off.

"What? You don't like my choice?" He asked in mock pity.

"Fuck no. No. No. No! NO!" I yelled. "Not… Bella Swan!"


End file.
